It is known that a vehicle head lamp represented by a vehicle headlight includes, besides a low beam light source for illuminating the front at night, for example, a high beam light source for illuminating a distance farther than the low beam, or a daytime running lamp DRL for indicating the presence of a vehicle in daytime. The high beam or the light from the daytime running lamp includes light which is irradiated above the low beam. Therefore, the high beam may illuminate a distance farther than the low beam, and light from the daytime running lamp may be viewed from a position higher than the low beam. Further, there is a vehicle head lamp in which a plurality of lamps are arranged, for example, from the viewpoint of design.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-262903 discloses a vehicle head lamp which includes three LED modules arranged in a left and right direction of the vehicle in a lamp room. The vehicle head lamp disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-262903 has a specific configuration of an LED module portion positioned on the left side among three LED modules. Specifically, the LED module portion includes an LED module serving a light source, a support portion that supports the LED module, and a heat radiating portion that diffuses heat of the LED module are provided. Since the heat radiating portion functions as a heat sink and the heat radiating portion and the support portion are integrally formed, it may be understood that a lamp having a light source and a heat sink is disclosed in the vehicle head lamp of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-262903. Further, besides the lamp, an electric fan as a blower is provided in the lamp room of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-262903. The electric fan is disposed at the rear end position of the heat radiating portion, and air sent to the heat radiating portion side by the electric fan flows to the LED modules through a duct formed in the heat radiating portion.